This Is Where The Game Starts
by SilverTouch
Summary: 'Sorry, Kurt, I promise I'll be – Finn! There, kill him' Blaine exclaims, his hazel eyes focused intensely on the screen as he frantically pushes different kinds of buttons on his controller. Also known as the story where Kurt plays a videogame for the first time in his life. One-shot.


**Just a short prompt fill for a lovely person.**

* * *

''Blaine?'' Kurt asks, glancing up from the new issue of Vogue he bought yesterday, only to find his boyfriend in the exact same position he was in a few minutes ago. He heaves out a sigh. ''I thought we were going to the mall today.''

''Sorry, Kurt, I promise I'll be – Finn! _There_, kill him!'' Blaine exclaims, his hazel eyes focused intensely on the screen as he frantically pushes different kind of buttons on his controller.

Finn, in the same position as Blaine, makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, saying, ''Dude, I got killed again.''

Blaine absentmindedly waves his hand at him. ''It's alright, as long as the other team won't beat us, okay?''

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tosses his magazine on the table, then flops down on the couch next to them, holding out his hand. ''Let me try.''

Finn shoots him a confused look before quickly fixing his eyes back on the screen again. ''What? Since when do you want to play videogames?'' He asks, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

''I just want to see if it's really worth ditching me for,'' Kurt replies. ''Now, move.''

Sighing, Finn switches places with him, so Kurt is sitting next to Blaine. ''No offense, but I don't think you –''

''Give me the damn controller, Finn.''

''Okay, okay!'' His brother holds up his hands in surrender, warily handing over the controller with a forced smile. ''Man, you're scared when you're bossy.''

''Good to know,'' Kurt tells him, letting out a laugh when Finn's eyes widen immediately. ''Don't worry, I'm not going to use that against you.''

''Use what against him?'' Blaine asks, scrunching up his nose adorably when another player shoots his character.

''Nothing, honey.''

Blaine doesn't seem to have heard it, though, his attention entirely back on the game again.

''Look, with this one you can shoot,'' Finn explains as he points at the right trigger on the XBOX controller, but Kurt slaps his hand away.

''I'll just press some random buttons, it can't be that difficult.'' He walks around to find the enemies, somewhat clumsily at first, but manages to shoot another player in his head at his first try.

Finn stares at him, disbelieving. ''That's beginner's luck.'' On the screen, Kurt kills another one. ''Oh, _come on_!''

Satisfied, Kurt searches for his next victim, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration. When he finds the enemy, he presses the button, and easily shoots him down. Which is quickly followed by another player. And another.

''Wow, you've become incredibly good at this, Finn,'' Blaine remarks happily as he studies the scores after the game has ended. He turns his head away from the screen, holding up his hand to fist bump him, but then pauses. ''Wait… _Kurt_ was playing?''

Kurt shrugs. ''Apparently I've kept all my gaming skills hidden all this time.''

Blaine smiles happily, his eyes filled with adoration as he looks at Kurt. ''I'm not really surprised, to be honest. I mean, you're good at nearly everything you do.''

Kurt playfully bumps his shoulder. ''Well, it's not like I can help it.''

Finn scoffs in response, clearly unhappy with the whole situation, and tells them, ''I could have done that, too.''

''Of course,'' Kurt says, his tone sarcastic, but Finn seems to buy it, a contented smile on his face. He turns his head back to Blaine, letting out a surprised noise as his boyfriend leans forward to give him a soft kiss.

Their noses still touching, Kurt murmurs, ''What was that for?''

''What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend anymore?''

When Blaine tries to lean back, Kurt cups his cheek, and captures his lips in a kiss again, which rapidly becomes more heated as time passes.

''Uh, I think I still have to do… stuff somewhere,'' Finn says awkwardly, jumping off the couch. ''So, I'll just leave you guys alone.''

''That's a perfect idea.''


End file.
